


Tall, Hidden, and Handsome

by Musical_Noel



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Blood and Gore, It's Barely Even There, M/M, but it is also the 1950s what were you expecting, but that's part of the job, dead Nazi, slight Manipulation, slight mention of homophobia, the coldest goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Noel/pseuds/Musical_Noel
Summary: Lurking in the shadows, watching your every move, tall dark and dangerous, a man with nothing to lose.





	Tall, Hidden, and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be based on 'The Coldest Goodbye' song from the musical, and it is, if you squint really hard, turn the lights off, and spin around in circles like eighteen times. It's more so at the beginning, but I got caught off track with how much I just want them to have a happy ending. shoot me. I don't care, I kind of like it, even though the writing is lazy.

I laughed at what my target, Lorenz Hoefler said, not actually paying attention to him, but more to the man standing in the corner, hiding behind his glass of champagne. It wouldn’t have been suspicious, this isn’t some peoples scene, they’re invited and have to go, but it’s just not for them. It’s not like he's standing alone either, he’s doing the same as me with a woman and less expression. What was suspicious was how he’s been staring at me and my target for the past hour that I’ve been talking with the suspect.

My job was to eliminate the Nazi, Lorenz before he destroys the peace made. It was an easy job, and clearly, some other intelligence agency thought it was theirs to take. Or Cynthia didn’t trust me and sent someone to babysit. I don’t understand her sometimes. I’m clearly her best agent, the results will show, yet she still treats me like I ruin every mission.   
The night was coming to a close, and I needed to tie up multiple loose ends, kill my target, and figure out who the shadowy figure lurking in the darkness was. I really could have finished this thing an hour ago, flirting can get you far, but I wanted to see if the other, who I assume to be, a spy would intervene. He hasn’t so far, and I think he knows I’ve caught him.   
Deciding I was going to make my move, started to move the target towards the front entrance of the hotel to where the elevators were, on the way passing the other agent. He watched us with severe scrutiny and when we walked passed him, I made eye contact and nodded slightly in the direction of the door. I saw him push off the wall before turning my attention back to the man next to me, putting my hand on the small of his back and guiding him to his death, a sweet smile on my face, suggesting something else, but we weren’t going there. Not that he knows that.   
We walked into the elevator and he pushes the 17 button.

“Hold the door,” the man said, running to the elevator with an exasperated look on his face. An actor, huh. I thought, putting my arm in the way of the door closing, though Lorenz made no move to and looked slightly annoyed when I did. “Thank you,” the man said huffing an exasperated sigh, and a little laugh, though I didn’t really believe it. “Oh, floor seventeen, coincidence, that’s where I’m headed.” 

He stood in front of us, back to us and hands crossed in front of him. From this angle, I could see the bulge of a gun under each arm, he needs a looser jacket.

“Yeah coincidence,” Lorenz snickered under his breath.

“Did you say something?” he turned around and asked. When Lorenz shook his head no he shrugged and went back.

Soon the bell rang and the doors open. The man went out first, standing in the doors way and letting the target out, then me. He walked behind me, which I didn’t trust, but I had no other choice. Distract, I shoot, he tapped in Morse code on my suit, which I assumed meant to distract the diplomat, and I’ll kill him, which I was hesitant to agree on because this was my mission, but as long as he turns up dead, it doesn’t mean I can’t claim it as my own. I nodded my head in agreement and rushed my steps to catch up with Lorenz.

“This is our stop,” he said in English with a heavy German accent. He unlocked the door and walked in first and I looked over my shoulder to see the other spy pulling out a key card and unlocking the door next to mine. When the door clicked open, he turned my way and winked, before walking in. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way, to not make Lorenz suspicious.

“Wow, this place is huge,” I over exaggerated.

“It’s amazing what money can buy, isn’t it.”

“Quite,”

Lorenz took off his jacket, and without the Nazi symbol blaring on his arm, he actually looks like a pretty agreeable guy. I followed suit with my jacket, glad I took Barbs advice to not wear my actual guns and just carry my hidden ones. The target walked towards me and reached to put his arms around my neck. His lips meant mine in a heated kiss. I think he was trying to take control, but he was such a bad kisser, I just wanted to get this over with.

A knock outside made me open my eyes and bring my attention to the glass sliding doors I was facing, leading to the outside. Standing there was the other agent, looking a little too happy with that gun in his hand. He waved me over to come closer towards the window and I obeyed, kissing him harder and moving him backward.

I forced him against the wall, deepening the kiss and forcing his legs open with mine. In the back of my mind, I heard the sliding glass door open and I moaned loudly to cover the noise because it was right next to him. Though he wouldn’t have noticed, he seems to be really into this kiss, which I can’t blame him, I’m hot and I’m a good kisser, can’t say the same for him.

I pulled away as the spy next to me spoke: “Sorry, love,” and took his shot.

Blood splattered all over the front of me because of the practically point-blank shot.

“Was that really necessary,” I asked, wiping the blood off of my face.

“Oh I’m sorry, did you want him to catch on?” A British voice said snarkily from beside me.

“I wanted to keep this suit,” I looked down and my once white and black suit was completely covered. “You could have shot him in the legs, then in the head,”

“We’re both dirty here,”

“Yes, but you don’t have it in your mouth,” I spit for emphasis.

“Okay, it was your idea to seduce him. I don’t know what agency you come from, but where I am, we usually take them into their room and kill them, you know, to spare the intimacy,”

“What, and have you shoot me because I took your kill, no thank you,” I sat down on the bed, taking my jacket and shirt off, hoping that the wife-beater underneath wasn’t too bad. The other spy followed in my actions. “Cole Baker,” I held my hand out to him.

“Vince Harper,” He shook my hand, “and your real name,”

“Yeah, nice try.”

“Fine, what agency? I’m MI6”

“CIA”

“Ooh, fancy man” he stood up and walked into the bathroom, probably to clean up.

“Says the British guy,” I went into the closet, hoping to find a towel. There were clothes in there, taken out and put on the hangers. He either lives here or was here for a while because nobody goes to hotels and puts their clothes on the hangers. You leave them in your bag unless there for extended periods.

“Back where you belong,” An annoying voice asked from behind me.

“Excuse me?” I turned around and looked at the annoying man.

“The closet,”

“I could kill you, you know. I kissed him for the job,” I stated, pushing past him and into the bathroom, without a towel, to clean myself. Luckily there were towels in the bathroom. “Why are you even here, this was supposed to be under American jurisdiction, Cy - my boss said she assured everyone that I could do it with ease,” I yelled so he could hear from where I was in the bathroom.

“I don’t know, maybe she lied, told you that, but then had my boss send MI6’s best guy, me, out to make sure you didn't fuck anything up.”

“Yeah right, she might not like me but she does trust me.” I walked out of the bathroom, clean, but still feeling gross, as my watch buzzed on my wrist. I walked to the other side of the room, hoping that it would lower the chances of Vince hearing it.

“Mega, what the fuck is happening, did you get the guy yet.”

“Yes, I –“

“Well what the fuck took you so long, it doesn’t take four hours to get a guy alone, even for you,”

“What’s that supposed to mean,”

“Really, Curt? What the fuck do you think it’s supposed to mean. Well, if you did the job, no problems, then what the flying fuck are you still doing there, I want the report.”

“Yeah, well, there was one problem,” I looked over my shoulder and saw the British, who was staring at me. “MI6 sent a guy,”

“What,” she yelled, “Those British bastards,” despite her loud tone, Cynthia really didn’t sound more mad than usual.

“You really don’t trust me, do you,”

“No, I want that report, get back here before sunrise, goodbye Mega.”

I sighed, rubbing the sleep off my face now that the adrenaline of the kill is dying away.

“Curt Mega, the Curt Mega? Wow, to think I’d be working with the most infamous impulsive spy.” He stood up and walked my way.

“Hey I’m am not infamous, I’m famous, and I’m not impulsive,” I whined. His watch buzzed, assumingly from his boss. He didn’t even walk away when he answered it, which was weird because I was pinned with some distance between the door and his body.

“Agent Carvour, how’s it going. It’s been taking a long time is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is fine, in fact, I was just about to contact you, we just made the kill.”

“Good, I want you to report back to me as soon as possible,”

“Will do sir,”

“And Carvour, great job,” His boss hung up.

“Wow, Owen, your boss is a lot nicer than mine,” 

“So you do know who I am, love,” He had a sweet smile, and between the pet name and the look, something weird was happening in my stomach and I didn’t like it. 

“Of course I know who you are, and you called me infamous.” We just stood there for a second, awkward silence hung between us and I breathed in his breath. From this close, I could take in all of his features, his brown eyes, smooth skin, and crooked jaw, which just made his smile all the sweeter, yet I knew that when it turned into a scowl, it would scare anyone. “Move, I need to get Nazi spit out of my mouth.” I push around him and towards the bathroom, not only using the excuse to get away but also because that man was really just a bad kisser. 

“Need help with that, Love?” I turned my head, hands under the faucet as I was midway through scooping some into my mouth. I spit out the water already in my mouth after sloshing it around a bit. 

“What rinsing my mouth out, I think I can manage on my own.” I took a hand towel and wiped the dripping water from my skin. When I turned back around, my lips were instantly caught in lock with his. I pushed him away instantly, but his hands were still around my waist. His breathing was a little labored; probably nervous, I am quite the catch, and his lips were shining, as were his eyes. He looked beautiful. 

“Yeah okay,” I said before leaning in again. The adrenaline kicked back in at the thought of doing this, something wrong.

Not only is it because we’re both men, but also because there are absolutely no inter-agency relationships. You could talk about cases, things that aren’t supposed to make it out, they could be using you just to get classified information. We were supposed to be professionals on a mission. 

Cynthia specifically sent me on this mission because she knew I could do it with no faults, though she would still try to find one. The key when doing these things with diplomats is seducing, they feel entitled to have everyone they can. Cynthia knew a little secret about this diplomat and she knew a secret about me, plus it helps I’m the best spy in the agency and this is a high profile case.

Although my secret isn’t really a secret, I don’t try to hide it, everyone probably has their suspicions. Cynthia for sure knows, as does Susan, Barb probably doesn’t, though her lab assistant defiantly knows.

I giggled, much to my avail, as he kissed behind my ear, both of us now laying on the bed, well I was laying on the bed, he was laying on top of me. 

“Ticklish much?” He laughed low in his chest, and I could feel it resonate all throughout my body. 

“Only there.” We continued on but did go much farther than making out because we had to get back, and time was running thin. 

And so soon, we found ourselves walking through the airport, going our separate ways. 

“See you next time, Love” Owen whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a tight hug. When we pulled away from each other, he smiled and we turned away, a smile stuck to my face. 

I still hate Cynthia though for not trusting me.

* * *

I was crouched behind a metal box, listening to their plans to destroy the dock, when I heard it again. 

“’Ello Love” My head turned in the direction of the noise and instinctively I raised my gun, finger on the trigger. “Calm down, I’m just here to help.”

“Shh,” I lowered my gun, but put my finger in front of my mouth, “that’s not even your real accent.”

“I know, but it’s so much more fun.”


End file.
